the muscle and heart, the brain hidden in the dark, the beauty in luv
by janahjean
Summary: Oneshot. A kinda expansion of the last two chapter of birc. No slash. No beta. More of a ramblings. I tried extended it by several location but i grew bored. Complete


An: this is some kinda continuation of the last two chapters of birc story.

Also its more of a ramblings than with an actual plot. And its a long one shot

Title: the muscle and heart, the brain hidden in the dark, the beauty in love

Chapter 0

The media coined them as "the trinity" when they gradually was picked up by the press as a different league from justice league. On a few times they did show up, it is almost always about stopping alien invasion in just a nick of time.

Most of the time, the hero clothed almost similar as superman would just stay put a thousand miles off space staring at metropolis, a thoughtful look on his space and arms across his chest. The few superheroes who could fly and breathe outerspace pretty much left him alone after that, considering he had the poise and the look that pretty much said he wants to be left alone. A few times, he would swoop in to the rescue of one miss lane and the only people who knew that he was the "blur of red and blue" keep mum. Sometimes he even answer to being address as superman which saves him plenty amt of time than explaining stuff and during that time he never fail to be courteous, smiling and polite. Which only confuses the media more considering that superman is rude, impolite and always seemed to be mad.

Diana meanwhile would hide behind her ambassador duty and god help those poor heroes who tried to befriend her during her day work because she chews the justice league founder 7 and accuse them of wasting her time. Her Ice princess act discouraging them all.

Thus, in the whole the 2 other that composes the trinity is almost like the batman and the batfam...mysterious and just as allergic to normal communication.

Until one day ...

"Hera!help me!" Diana screamed the moment the zeta beam materializes her in the tower. She had a bloody and unconscious batman on her arms. She look around deciding that she should start kicking doors open if-

"This way princess." Flash appeared coming to her rescue.

"What happen?!" J'onn asked a few minutes later as he and his team start prepping batman for surgery

Diana growl her answer. She howl when she realize later that she is going to choose humanity vs being at batman's side. She lock lips at the unconscious bats before she walked stiff legged back at the zeta beam.

"I'm going to kill superman. Slowly" she decided

####

Kal el was flying and thus breaking the sound barrier as he made his way to the watchtower. The zeta beam was down and he have to get inside the watch tower the old fashioned way. He had carried the unconscious superman with him and after a quick thorough exploration and still not seeing an opening, kal decided to xray the watch tower and picking one nonessential room, he made quick work with his optic blast and pull an opening for himself. Just as quickly He seal the "door" and picking up his luggage, he followed batman's heartbeat.

Diana and the rest of the league landed a few minutes later in a javelin in the hangar. During that time ka el had already settled in the waiting room.

"You look awful." Kal el greeted his friend when he saw diana ahead of the league.

Diana snort and step aside as she allow the league to push wonderwoman in a hospital bed inside the ward. "So is everyone. Lemme freshen up and i'll join you."

Later...

Flash and the rest watch with morbid fascination at the two metas who are like twins to their incapacitated colleagues project batman vibes as the two kind of settle on each side of the door like sentries.

They were thinking about who is rubbing who? Because both are either acting like batman- terrible and dark or mebbe batman is acting more inhumane because of the alien and the warrior's influence.

Point in fact, the alien kal el was hovering a few inches off the ground as if artificial gravity and physical exhaustion is beyond him. His arresting feature is his blue eyes that seemed to glow on an impassive face. Superman 10% human dna have help made superman tone down the alien vibe which is being unleash 100% by kal el. Human looking as he was, kal el strip his humanity when he decided to become a human statue.

Diana was behaving like an ice princess. She was staring at nothing and her fist was clench on her side. Her face was blank. She would once in awhile, stroke her short sword by her side and then take it out for examination and then back again.

The rest was alerted when the two perked up. The door open and with a nod a nurse told him that visitor's are now allowed.

"Yay." Superman mumbled as he and diana walk regally ahead of everyone else.

The group split as they visit their own friends.

##

Batman woke up later and he pretended to be still sleeping which is not fooling the machine and the woman who is staring at him warmly.

Diana made kissing noises.

Batman's eyes flew open in a hurry and with much horror. "What? What?"

"You're in the watchtower. You were knock out when superman throw you. You sprain your ribs and broke your leg." Diana said.

Batman grunted and relax. He watch with morbid fascination as kal el floated in a fetus position apparently asleep a few feet above his makeshift bed that comprises three chairs.

"And oh yes we'd been waiting for hours for you to wake up." Diana added hastily.

"Bruce no." She said alarmed when batman struggle to sit and eventually stand up.

Batman cock his head in one side. "Uh, help?" He croaked.

Before diana could answer the door slammed open and three robins were there. Kal el woke up with a start and promptly fell off the floor With a thud. "My kneebone!" He moaned as he roll back and forth on the floor in pain.

Dick grin at kal el's antic. He really really love his uncle coz he made him laugh.

"Dad!" Dick cried as he flung at batman with abandon.

"Down boy." Bruce tried to push the energetic boy away from snuggling into his armpit. "Oh god." He moaned resign at dick's antic.

"Tim come here." He as well have the hug squeezed into him by his boys rather than later. Tim who was smiling shyly at the distance gripping hands with diana, smile wider before he aproach bruce and give him a light hug.

"Harder." Dick encourage as he ignore his dad's mock growl.

"Heh." Bruce said as he ruffle tim's hair affectionately.

"Hello son." Damian greeted solemnly.

Bruce mouth kinda twitch into a smile. Technically he was the son of the four robin (see previous story) and damian is the only one who wont let him forget it. "Father."

Damian stroll closer, give tim a shove and pat bruce awkwardly like one of his cats. "Dont do that ever agan. TT."

Bruce feign shock. "You dont like me to call you father?!"

Damian eyes narrowed to bits. He wanted to smack bruce upside down in the head

"Much as id like this father-son moment..." Clark cleared his throat and gain their attention. " Id like to get out of here. So be ready in an hour bruce."

Bruce hated metas in this moment more than in any other situ in his life. "Id be there in 3O minutes tops." Why are metas treating him like a baby?!

Diana meanwhile was glaring at clark when that doesnt work, she drag him in the corner of the room. "Clark jonathan kent!" She scolded in a decibel only dogs and superman can hear. A decibel that no bats nor robin can pry into.

"What?" Clark tried to hide into his cape.

"Batman is not bless by the gods nor is he an needs to rest. He is only human. I want him in bed at least for days!" Diana scolded as she flung her arms in total animation at the cowering clark.

"Uhmmm, errr...yes ma'am" clark gulp realizing that since bruce pretty much act like a powerful meta he forgot that bruce is only human.

"Ehmm bruce," he greeted batman as the two went back to the batfam. He hurriedly go on before bruce could narrow his eyes at him. " i forgot to tell you that cass and selena and jason and step and alfred will be visiting tom." He said suddenly please that this excuse cme to him.

"What?!" Bruce exclaimed.

Dick yawned as he settle down beside bruce. "Hey uncle and aunt why dont you prepare the girls and stuff at the manor while we keep an eye on dad?" He suggested.

"Bring us some change of clothes too." Damian added as he stuff his mask on his backpocket.

Tim look up from sending a message to his and dick and damian's team respectively. "Id already send an email to our bosses and we will just wait for the reply as fornalities." He said as he close his computer.

"Bye kids." Diana said as she punch the boys shoulder playfully as goodbye. Even bruce couldnt get away despite faking snores.

###

Batman wanted to disappear as diana and clark were racing each other in the hallway of the watchtower using the wheelchairs as racing cars. Initially it was both jason and dick who were racing each other but had decided to disappear and abandon the wheelchair when batman kal el and diana appeared at their paths.

"Kids." Batman grumble as he tried to help the two metas in clearing a path so as he can pass thru while bound on the wheechair. The batmn was noncomplaining as his friends help him going mobile considering their united front of intimidation, power and coldness which made the hallway practically empty for their use. The leagues and their members mde themselves as scarce as possible.

"Hmm." Diana have an idea as she sit down on one of the wheelchair. "Now you wont feel so alone batman" she said.

Clark equally followed and it was so ridiculous batman was giggling despite his best to stay stoic. The three friends were soon rolling in laughter.

###

"Hello."clark wanted to fled but was resign to lead the founder's meeting of the justice league. He was an expressionless monotonous robot. He tried to put both palm on the table and ended up destroying the table. "Ooops." He made no excuse as he did a turn about and exit from the council room with capes flowing.

The batman and diana stood up. "Excuse us." They said together as they chase their friends. In batman's case, limp along to catch his friend.

"I cant." Kal el wail the moment he recognize the footsteps that was approaching and when the door open for bruce and diana.

"What do you mean you cant?!" Batman growl in disbelief.

"I see you rally people with your speeches clark and they are a lot more than that 7 if you include us." Diana added.

"Alfred and the batkids doesnt count diana." Ka el said as he hide his face in the palm of his hands.

Batman tried to pry kal el's fingers loose to no avail. Giving up he said icily. " it could have help if you treat other people as friends insteadbof being scared of them."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked lookig at bruce between his fingers. Unfortunately his innocent act had quit working several months ago and considering also that bruce was aware he was one grownup who share prank ideas with his kids.

" i am so sick of hearing people assuming it was i who infected you guys with batman-esitis." Batman gripe s he cross both arms.

Typically the two giggle. "Batmanesitis?!" Diana mouth as clark laugh while clutching his stomach.

"You know what i mean" batman said flatly. "You two stop making me the reason of your standoffishness!"

"I beg your pardon?!" The two metas shriek. "We are lovable, caring superhe-"

"- you two are larger than life." Batman cut in. " but outside the batfamily you both become emotionally constipated. Im thinking there should only one emotionally stunted man in ths team and it should be me okey?"

He pointed at clark. " i challenge you to be a bright loving puppy that loves to hug kid outside the batkids. And diana-" he turn to his other friend. "- you are a caring person so show it to them okey? Just stop bottling your heart and let it flow." he gulp. "Otherwise i think your big hearts will shrivel and it will kill you."

Clark and diana share a look. "We will not fail you bruce." Diana vowed.

Clark scratch his jaw. "Any tips for starters?"

"You have to stop floating. I recognize you are acting more human if both feet are on the ground."

Clark blink realizing just then how he never set foot in the tower. ever. He wince when he drop on the ground and hadnt adjust his strenght As pair of bootprints form in the metal floor. "Ehehehehe."

Epilogue:

Superman eventually dated lois

Diana accepted a friendly date with Flash over iced mochas as batman chaperoned them.

Batman eventually accepted diana's offer of a date over iced mochas as clark chaperoned diana.

Fin

An: i wanted to write a daddy bat and a one robin multichapter oneshot..hope it works..


End file.
